secrets in the Night
by mistyfoster
Summary: helga's got a secret.......
1. Default Chapter

I can't believe this, I just cant. I mean I've seen stupid things before but this takes the cake! I've seen him think stinky was a vampire, and that he killed our old principle with a bar of soap but this is ridiculous. Now he's claiming he saw Helga kill a vampire! He's jumping around imitating the kicks and punches and I'm standing here casually watching and hoping no one actually thinks I know this guy. What a day. "I mean it Arnold! I saw her just put a piece of wood in his chest and he just went poof!" he said loud enough to make the other people waiting for the train to turn and look at us. So much for hope! "Yeah, okay Sid. Whatever. Listen...um, how about I talk to you later?" I ask backing away from him. And I thought curly was the only basket case I knew... "You dont believe me do you Arnold?" Sid accuse taking a step towards me. "Well Sid, it is a little far-fetched. I mean girl killing myths? Next you'll be telling mr Dracula invited you to be dinner" Harsh I know but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, even if your intentions aren't kind... "ARRRHHHH! I'll prove it!" he yelled. I just looked at him. He should stop watching so many movies. "Say Sid, did you see that movie? Queen of the Damned?" I asked. Now it was his turn to stand and stare. What? I don't have time for this stuff! Not right now anyway... "Yeah. Aalliyah was hot. But that's not the point! The point is I saw Helga- " he stopped and looked at something - or someone - over my shoulder. I turned to see the object of Sid's outrageous story standing there. "What is it you think you saw me doing this time Sid? Flying to the moon? Raising the dead? What? Come on, I'm really interested to know" she said smiling sardonically at him. Sid paled and backed away. "Kill a vampire" he whispered. "Kill a vampire? Okay, first, you dont kill them you slay them, and second? Vampires don't exsist" she snapped. "God Sid, when are you planning to outgrow the whole everyone's-a-monster-and-out-to-get-me-phase?" she asked. "Your paranoid!". I had to say I did try not to smile. Didn't quite work but I tried, I really did. "I'm not paranoid Hel!" he hissed. Never though of calling Helga hel before. "Wasn't Hel some queen of the underworld in some pagan religion?" I asked death ears. "Yes you are! You always have been. Grow up! There's no such things as vampires and ghost's and goblins and closet monsters. Only the ones in your head. Do some spring cleaning in the attic of yours for crying out loud1" she yelled. I looked around. Go figure. Still no-one, except some obvious non city folk, was paying the least bit of attention. "You're something Helga. And I'm gonna find out what if it's the last thing I do" Sid threatened. He walked past her. In a quiet voice, that I almost didn't hear I heard her say "You bet it would be the last thing you'd do". Then she threw a smile and hi my way then pranced off to talk to a lady who she obviously knew well. The lady didn't look to happy and spoke to Helga heatedly. I casually moved over there and eavesdropped. I've changed so what? Sue me! "Helga you have to stop him from exposing you. It would be horrible" she said. She had an accent. Wonder where she was from? "He wont. Sid's word is taken as seriously as curly's. Everyone thinks they're nuts. Dont worry about it" Helga told the lady. Expose? * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sat on the train trying to figure out what I heard and put something together. Was there a possibility Sid was right? Was Helga up to something? Oh my God! What if she didn't kill a vampire but a human! What if she was some kind of murderer or something? I thought on this a while. Nah! Helga may be a bitch but I doubt she'd actually kill someone. I looked over to see her and that lady talking in hushed voices. The lady aparently wasn't to impressed by the people on this train. This lady for instance had a nest or something under her arm and had it raised. She must have been a few feet away but I could still smell her...and everyone else. I'd only been back a week and already I was finding fault with a place I had spent most of my life living in. Helga noticed me looking their way and stuck her tongue out at me. The lady sitting next to her said something and Helga rolled her eyes. "What's he going to do?" she asked loud enough for me to hear. She looked at me with a challanging look. I took her in. I could probably take her out...if I were the fighting type. Which I'm not. Well not all the time... Oh no. She was walking towards me. She walked past the lady and went plae and looked at the lady in shock. "God, need deoderent much?" she said. The lady glared at her back as she made her way towards me. Hey, she had a tan. She wasn't all that pale and looked pretty good. For a girl who looked like she was going to kill me. She stopped right in front of me. "How's it goin football head?" she asked. Not meanly or aggresively. Affectionatly. Guess that means she doesnt intend to hurt me. Yet. "Fine Helga, you?" I asked pleasantly. And she was someone ANY GUY would be pleasant to. "Hell" she stated. She looked back at the lady who was carefully watching every move Helga made and I swear her ears grew and started flapping! I almost expected her to fly away... "Oh...well...that's, not...good" lame I know. But what was I supposed to say? "Cool, I'm glad your life has been sucky?" "Duh. I lived in California for a while" she said. That would explain the tan. "Cool. North or south?" I asked. She looked at me a moment. "You don't care anyway," she said. She was kinda right. I didn't. I just kept looking at her thinking I was a major idiot for not taking advantage of her temporary insanity stage in which she thought she was in love with me. Who knows what we would be to each other now? "Okay. So what did you come over here to talk about?" I asked. "Sid". One word. My god, we hadn't seen eachother for like six years and she wanted to talk about Sid? "Sid?" "Yeah. Can you believe what he was saying about me? I mean he's always been a good yarner. If her tried he could put Gerald to shame. How is your friendship with him anyway?" she asked. I have to use two words to answer that. "Not good. Why?" I asked expecting some evil intention. What? I cant help it. This girl treated me like dirt for like half me life! I'm suddenly supossed to take her in my arms and cry? Although that didn't seem like such a bad idea. Minus the crying part. "Curiosity" she said. "Any way, what do you think his problem is anyway?" "Over active imagination I suppose" I said. "So you dont believe a word he said?" "No" why is she asking me all these quistions. I looked into her eyes. Whoever said eye's were the window to peoples soul obviously never looked into Helga's. Hers were blank with no show of emotion what so ever. Not normal. Very unnerving. "Hmm. Well that's good" she murmered. She smiled an empty smile then turned away. I should have let her keep going. At the risk of sounding like the biggest cliche in the history of man kind I must say this. If I had known then what I knew now, typing this I never would have asked her out for coffee. 


	2. 2

Secrets in the Night 2:  
  
"Why would he say something like that Helga?" I asked. I really wanted to know. "Because he's a amatuer psychopath" she said waving her hand. "Why? You thinking of giving him counselling cause someone has to. Honestly, he needs a hobby" she kept on going. I don't remember her being this civil during a conversation with me. But I wasn't going to ruin it by saying something. "He should become a story teller or something" she finished. I nodded. Maybe that would be a good idea for him.Gerald does it all the time. I said that. "Yeah I know. I help him out with material for it" she said quietly. I looked at her. You know I thought it was kind of funny when she said that. Geralds stories these days were filled with vampires and demons from both mythology and some non-mythology. "Where do you get your ideas?" I asked. She looked at me hard. She wass weighing me up. I could tell. Then she smiled a secretive smile. "Real life" she said. She sipped her coffe. I started thinking a bit. Sid comes up to me with this wild accusation that Helga is a "vampire slayer", Geralds not really spending time with me or talking with me and how he seems to be spending alot of time with Helga and Phoebe. The stories... "It's true isnt it?" I asked shocked. "You really did kill a vampire or something didn't you?" She smiled. "I don't know Arnold. Ask Gerald to explain. Tell him Helga said doom" she smiled and threw some change on the table. "See you football head" she said and walked off into the evening. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So the next day I walked up to Gerald. "Helga told me to say doom to you" I said. He spun araound. "She told you?" he asked. I shook my head. "She told me you would explain" I told him looking down the hall to see Helga and Phoebe walking towards us. "Gerald be a nice friend and tell Arnold. Your so much better at stuff like that" she cooed into his ear. Gerald looked at her. "Does Isobelle know about this?" he asked. "Oh yeah I walked up to my watcher and said 'I told a third person today' and smiled at her. Gods above how stupid do you think I am? He figured it out himself cornered you and asked if you knew anything about it. Thats the story. Tell her that because you have been friends so long you couldnt lie to him. I will say I agreed cause Arnold can be trusted. Cant you?" she threatend more than asked. I nodded. "Good. Me and Phoebe a going to the art room to terrorise Curly. Rhonda will also be found there. Tootles" she said and walked off. I just watched her. That girl was a piece of work. Honest. If there's a god (or gods) up there he (they) must have had a bad time of it coming up with her! "Okay man. Tke a seat and make sure your seatbelt clicks. Your in for a wild ride" he said then he started...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * "Okay, Helga is a Vampire Slayer" Gerald said. "Like Buffy?" I asked. "No and yes. It's hard to explain. Helga is real. Buffy is not. The creator was a friend of one and that's where he got some of his ideas. But Helga is the real deal. There is no such thing as a watchers cousil. Its more like an occult leaders group. Isobelle, Helga's "watcher" as she jokes, is a voodoo queen from New Orleans. Stay on her good side. She helps Helga out with the spirit side of things. like if spirits a keeping Helga from doing her job isobelle can do something about that. She is also a really good cook. Anyway Helga took off a couple of years ago. She ended up in New Orleans during the Mardi Gras. Anyway she got into a bit of strife with some guy in a mask and Isobelle saved her butt. Helga stayed with her. Apparently she "saw" Helga coming and the occult leaders said to get her if they could. So she did. They later went up to California. You'll have to ask her the rest. All I know is she can really fight and slay. She told Phoebe who told me who went along one night" he finshed. "Wow" was all I could say. A loud laugh drew my eyes to see three girls walking down the hall towards me. Rhonda was just a little taller than Helga now. "Arnold!" she cried and gave me a hug. "How have you been?" she asked. "Good. Listen Helga can I talk to you?" I said ignoring Rhonda. She glared at Helga who glared back. "Yeah sure" she said and walked into an empty class-room. 


End file.
